Doriro's Oddysee
by Darkmoon
Summary: Extracted from the writings of Darkmoon Mooncrystal, Royal Recorder at Neo-Mobotropolis


THE LEGEND OF ZELDA:

PART 1

This story is to be read before my next fanfic, Sonic the Hedgehog other worlds (In the original novel section). Nothing very peachy, I just wanted to explain

Under the Demon's moon

As Doriro walked around Angelus, she went in search of her friends from the Zora Kingdom. She easily found her friend princess Ruto, accompanied by her tail of admirers. As they chatted about the times Ruto had known in the Great War, before Angelus was known as Hyrule. They walked until the castle grounds and through the wonderful gardens until they met their friend and sovereign, Queen Zelda. She had been in charge of the kingdom since her father, the former king of Hyrule had passed out from old age. She was especially expecting a very special visitor, but she did not reveal anything to her friends about that. As they trudged along, they started to think about the feast.

-" I've heard of rumors that the Goddesses Din, Farore and Nayru blessed this day to be the deliverance of our land at the end of the Great War… The day the Triforce was whole again." Said Zelda

-" But isn't the Triforce but a legend? I've heard that the Goddesses were real, but I doubt that there ever was a symbol of their power existing on this earth." Wondered Doriro

-" Do not mock what you do not understand… I tell you in truth, the Triforce is as real as you and me. As real as the hero of the Goddesses." Replied Ruto.

And she and Zelda cast each other a knowing look that made Doriro wonder if they were hiding something from her.

-" I think we are worrying too much. Hyrule is in peace now, ever since the Gerudo valley has been locked out to the world."

They came to a huge portal were two knights were standing guard. They saluted smartly as their queen entered the castle. Zelda invited her friends to their rooms, and told them to be ready that night for the feast.

That night, the whole castle was bustling to finish the preparations for the celebration.

All the inhabitants of Hyrule had been invited, but the first arrived were Malon, Talon and Ingo from the Lon Lon ranch. They greeted Zelda with blessings, regretting that one of their dearest, probably the most loved character in the whole of Hyrule because of his kind ways and courageous character would not be attending the celebration, since the day he had disappeared after the deliverance of Hyrule.

Zelda just smiled at their remark…

Then came the little people from the Kokiri forest, and even their sage, Saria had the time to attend. As gifts they came bearing a branch of their sacred Guardian, the Deku Tree. The tree was actually alive, and the branch had a life of its own. As the guests scattered about visiting the palace, Doriro found Zelda, Saria and Ruto in deep conversation. She had the feeling they had lived very memorable memories that were built while the war she had not lived to see. Next came the rock people, from Death Mountain, the Gorons. Their leader, Darunia, also started to chat with the group as he came in. Doriro tried to catch what they were saying, but she only caught a couple of words, like " brother", "medallions", and "Triforce".

The Gorons proved to be very lively groups, who were not as dimwitted as they seemed. They enjoyed the simple pleasures in life, but they had also their own opinions.

The people from Kakariko village arrived at the same time as the Goron people, accompanied with the Sheikah and the Gerudo, the women thieves. Once again, Impa, the leader of the Sheikahs, Sheik, one of them, and Nabooro, the solitary Gerudo came to greet the other leaders. Doriro enjoyed very much the Gerudo, for they had as strong a character as she had. She also liked the Sheikah, for they seemed very deep spirited. Last arrived her people, the Zoras. At least she had no problems of feeling different. 

The feast had not started yet, but there were little appetizers presented to the guests as they talked and walked around.

The Gorons received Rocks from the Dodongo cavern, which was their favorite food. To the Zoras, delicious delicacies called _Terin_, made of berries and cherry gravy. The Kakariko villagers were presented with fruitcakes, which they attacked with great gusto. And to the Kokiri, the specialty of the woods, apple pies made with apples from the Lost Woods, the Kokiri's favorite playground.

Finally, from the princess's special orchard, the finest wine they could get, along with fizzy cordials for the young Kokiri, of the young ones that had come along. Everybody was there, until the door opened, and the last of the guests arrived. He was dressed in a worn leather cloak, but he seemed very old. He then took his hat out, revealing a large white beard and dark, impenetrable eyes.

-" Welcome, Rauru. We thought you might not be able to attend."

Surely enough, the guardian of the Temple of Light had attended.

-" I have brought another visitor, who has been since long cured of his folly. Ladies and gentlemen, Gorons and Kokiris, Ganondorf Dragmire.

And the whole audience gasped. Ganon, the chaotic tyrant who had plagued the land with fear. The monster without a name.

Under the cloak revealed a fiery red haired Gerudo. He had a long nose, red eyes and the ancestral Gerudo tunic.

-" People of Hyrule, He began, I have been cured by Rauru of my illnesses. Before I sought the legendary Triforce. But a young hero came by and stopped my madness. I owe it all to him and Rauru. I wanted also to apologize to all the people of Hyrule, and their queen as well."

-" Hopefully, as time passes, I hope I will learn to live with your ways." And as Ganon walked through the crowd, he started chatting with the group of Sages. Dragging Rauru aside, Zelda whispered

-" Are you sure he has been cured, old friend? I fear he might go back to his old ways."

Her eyes went to Ganon, who was chatting with Saria and Darunia.

-" You must not fear him anymore. More than that, he has learned to control the evil of the Triforce of power residing in him." 

-" I will believe you, old friend, you have been of great help during the times of the war."  
–" The only threat now is the Demons residing in his ancient kingdom."

As the soiree continued, the races learned that Ganon was indeed changed. He talked pleasantly and seemed to have forgotten his ways. He offered his help wherever he could, helping to serve the wine or the desserts.

But he was still a leader, and started to talk with the sages.

Doriro was still wondering what they were talking about as the night came back for the third time.

The great feast didn't show any sign of stopping, until the sacred fifth day. Then the games begun in the Hyrule field. Horserace, races, bow-shooting contests, riddles, the lost woods game (Which consisted of finding the way through the lost wood to the sacred tuft. If the contestants lost their ways, the ancient magic instantly teleported them at the beginning.) The towns all started the festivities; there were Kokiris in Death Mountain, Gorons in Lon Lon ranch, and Zoras in Angelus. By the end of the day the contest started. The chosen warrior to battle the Champion of Din, the goddess of Strength, was a young lad named Mido, the Kokiri.

As he entered the arena, the trumpets started to sound. The Champion of Din last year had been a great Moblin, Mordon. He was a very big bully, and was used to getting his way all the time. The people of Hyrule thought that Mido would not accept the challenge, but the Kokiri was hotheaded. Ganon had also thought of helping him, but Mido would not listen. As the two contestants entered the ring, Saria sighed.

-" He will never learn, will he?? He's always too bold for his own good."

As the contestants were handed their weapons, a shield and a sword. The contestants were not to hurt each other, and it was already too late to stop Mido, the battle had started… 

As the Moblin approached Mido trying to find a space in his defense to stab at him, Mido slowly circled Mordon.

Suddenly, the young Kokiri made his move. Jumping high in the air, just in the path of the sun, which made it impossible for the Moblin to directly look at him, Mido performed a swipe that cut his opponents hair clean off his face. As the disgruntled Moblin stared mad-eyed at the young warrior, the crowd started laughing and jeering at the Moblin. This was more that Mordon could take. Charging Mido with his rapier, he tried to pierce the soft tunic ands the skin under. But the wood lander was too nimble for Mordon. He dodged the swing, and placed a fast series of blows in the monster's stomach. Mordon stumbled, and taking his breath, declared forfeit.

The whole crowd cheered the new champion as Mido took a bow, and Mordon exited the arena shamefaced.

As the crowd cheered Mido, Saria smiled.

-" Though I never said he would lose…"

Then the real feast began that night, not to finish in two days yet.

As the guests sat at the outdoor tables, the cooks presented them with the different soups they had made.

As Zelda explained, this year, they had decided to do a little of everything.

-"We mixed in the ingredients that all the races enjoyed, mixing a couple of our own…. Kokiri nuts, Dodongo shrubs, and a few other ingredients. Let us hope for the chef that you enjoy them."  
And with a laugh, they all started to eat. And how delicious it was, too! Hot, spicy, with just the right blend of garlic.

The cook could be proud of his creation. Next came the other foods, accompanied with large portions of the delightful Hylian wine, the sort that made the spine tingly and shivering.

Pies, Cakes, meats, name it, it was all their. As Darunia devoured a huge portion of fruit pie accompanied with Kokiri sauce at the special table dressed especially for the sages, Zelda was in deep conference with Ganon.

-" I think that by allying our forces, we might be able to re-conquer your kingdom, Ganondorf," she said.

-" I think we should first see what the Demons want, before we attack, oh Queen" said he.

-"Indeed, you might be right. Maybe those creatures are just rejected for their form, and not their inner selves. We should invite them the next feast if possible."

Ruto was also explaining to Doriro why the sages seemed so tight together.

-" Long ago, after the time Ganon found the Triforce, their were also 6 temples, holding medallions. They were the only things that could destroy the evil. Unfortunately, the temples were perverted, and sages put to sleep. As the hero awakened us, he gave back to this land its entire lost splendor. Now you understand why the leaders of the races are so tightly bonded, Doriro." 

Just then, Doriro looked at Zelda.

-" You seem troubled, Zelda. Is it about the friend you were expecting to come?"

Zelda looked indeed tired and worried.

-" Alas, little one. I was hoping dearly that he would come on this day, but it seems maybe he doesn't walk this earth anymore, or maybe he could not attend."

-" Don't worry, I'm sure he will come in the end."

-" You… seem to know him well."  
–"Indeed, he saved me a many times from death, and I owe him a huge dept of gratitude. But even more, he believed me about the menace of Ganon, and last, he proved to be a true friend. One of the best I ever had. The best, probably…" And their passed on Princess Zelda's face a look of despair, unlike any Doriro had ever seen.

Impa bent over the Queen and spoke to her gently.

-" Do not worry, queen, I am certain that "He" will come, by the end of the festival, mark my words."

Zelda seemed relieved at those words, for her face immediately lightened up.

It was at the very end of the last night that the Queen made Damocles (The unfortunate chef who had been cooking away for 5 days and 6 nights, his foods being so appreciated.) bring in the special cake she had made prepare for the occasion.

As she saw the magnificent cake come in, Zelda seemed to be shattered.

-" My dear people, she started, I had thought of presenting to all the young and old people a friend that is dear in all our hearts… But it seems maybe he could not come, or some harsh fate befell on him… I do not now. I will not tell you who the stranger was to be, for you will be dearly sorry."

And with that, she sat down.

Just then, a guard came up to Zelda and whispered something to her ear.

Her whole faced started to gleam. Then the doors swung open, and a familiar face appeared.

He had pointed ears, like all Hylians have. His eyes were of an intense blue, and his face resembled strongly that of an elf, the fairy people, and the magic doers. On his head masking his long hair was placed a long and wavy turban-like hat, green also, like his tunic.

At his belt he held what seemed like small, blue egg. In his back, the hilt of a sword shined. In it was placed the master sword, the famed weapon, Excalibur, destroyer of evil,

At his side was a large mirror-like shield.

And excepting his pouch, was a large bow strung around his waist. This was the face everyone in Hyrule knew. The Hero of time. Guardian of Courage. Link of Hyrule. Every sat up and gasped at this appearance. Link was a living legend; the little ones knew that, but to have him in front of him… He was even more beautiful and courageous looking than in the stories. The people who had known him greeted him with a huge welcome.

As he calmly eyed Ganon and sat at the table, Zelda stood up again.

-" Once again, fate has brought the hero of time to this sacred day. Only now may we witness the awakening for one night of Din, goddess of fire. Link, I leave this to you."

As Link stood up, everybody gazed at his muscular and young body. He spoke a low, melodious voice.

-" The sacred arrows of fire are the only thing that can wake up the Goddess. I will fire one of them at the eye of the statue, and the Goddess shall awaken for one night. She shall then reward her champion, and normally, all those worthy. But no great miracle thought, friends."

And as the hero sat down, all wondered at his words…

The Feast of Din continued with even greater gusto, in the honor of Link. Chef Damocles was pleased to grant this honor to the hero.

The numerous number of foods were doubled as the kitchens began to bustle even more that usual.

As the sages intently listened (so did Doriro), Link told them of what had happened to him in the past years. He had searched his origins, and followed people with great knowledge, helping everyone on his long and tiring route. He had saved empires, princesses (But by the looks he gave to Zelda, had still sworn fidelity to her). He had thought he might not have reached the land of Hyrule before the feast of the Goddess, but luckily the Falcon people he had helped (Plus some help from his reputation) they had lend him one of their trained roc birds to carry him to the land.

As the sages and he recalled their memories from the isolation war, Ganon seemed very uneasy around Link.

It was very understandable, though. Since Link had been born, most of his life had been shattered, and it was only to the sake of his life that he managed to recover it. 

As he let the sages talk amongst themselves, he started the conversation with Doriro.

As she discovered, he was very intelligent. She understood why someone like him was considered worthy to be the hero of time.

She questioned him on the dangers he had faced in the other worlds.

"Little one, I think you seem to have a reason to pose me this question… You seem to be the adventurous type…"

Doriro had always been wondering how certain women could stay home cooking, going to the market. Of course, they were necessary, but she considered that the land of Hyrule also required Fighters.

"Along my travels, I have met a lot of the demons that seem plaguing this land, and many others for that matter… But many brave souls do not accept the domination of those satanic creatures. They have formed an association that spreads far out in every world, where people hope that one-day they will be free.

There is a small group of these freedom fighters grouped up in the lost woods. Many of them are from the different races; others come from the other worlds by the portal passing through the woods.

If you wish I might train you, Doriro." 

She had heard those last words, and the gleam in her eyes gave no doubt in her decision. She was ready.

Link then went to talk with Ruto.

Since Doriro's parents had died, she had been her protective mother. 

Ruto understood Link's enthusiasm. Hyrule needed a hero. Link would definitely live extremely old, but the problem resided in the fact he needed to help the Freedom Fighters. His mission was huge. He needed help. And Ruto perfectly trusted Link. She knew Doriro would not be getting killed with him around. Then, as the whole population of Hyrule was chatting, the Freedom Fighters presented themselves. They explained their goal, and the numerous worlds the Demons had enslaved.

They would be searching for new recruits, as their ranks were poor in this world.

Suddenly, the Whole Castle seemed to go ablaze. As the people of Hyrule started screaming, the Demon hordes invaded the Land. The people of Hyrule were fighting back bravely, providing they're slight members and the predicament. As Link shot an arrow that pierced through the tough armor of an Armos, The sages were concentrating their powers and launching fireballs setting the monsters on fire. But the numbers of the demons were too much for the brave defenders of Hyrule.

Doriro faintly caught a glimpse as the sages were being dragged towards huge cages.

Then everything went black.

She woke up as a sweet smell woke her up.

Link was standing in front of her, in what seemed a small hut. They were somewhere the Demons couldn't have caught them. Somewhere between the lost Woods and the Sky. Mount Pelsios. As she stood up with a shock, Doriro followed Link outside. There, stretching past her gaze was forests stream beautiful meadows.

They were in a place out of time.

-" Little one, the time is grave. My worst fears have come true. The demons have invaded the land. There is but one last hope. You. I will first train you to fight like the warrior you were meant to be, then you will destroy the reign of the Demons. I will then have to leave you alone. The great rebellion must be started. The Freedom fighters have been stirring for years now. Soon, in a number of years, we will be free again from the monstrous demons. But we must be prepared." 

And that was the start of a difficult training. As Link taught her, Doriro learned the scholar arts, the use of weapons, instruments. Most of the knowledge the Hero had accumulated passed into her hand.

She learned also from the people who had escaped the Demons. There were three of them. Darunia, Ganon and Ruto. They taught her the arts of talking and soothing wild animals, using the signs of peace to be accepted in a community. She equally learned how to talk to animals. But whenever she needed help, she turned to Link. He was her mentor; He could cheer her up instantly, his words soothing and calm. He taught her everything she needed, the other inhabitants just brushing the subjects he totally explained.

She realized his knowledge was positively huge. Often they would all be there, in the little hut, talking about the eventual liberation of Hyrule. 

Doriro enjoyed grandly the talks they shared the emotions they cherished. As they cheerfully tried to make a difference, one night, as she started to feel greatly the need to see Hyrule, she broke into tears.

As she dashed out of the hut. Darunia and Ruto both eyed Link.

-"You should speak to her, Link"

The Hylian rose from his seat, and followed the Zora into the blue and starry night.

Doriro laid shuddering and sobbing in the meadow.

Link gently sat close to her, in the night dew.

-" Doriro, he gently whispered, little one, you have suffered a great ordeal. But you must be strong!! The future of Hyrule, no, of the whole of creation lays in your hand! I cannot do battle on the demons alone. If it weren't for you, we couldn't destroy them.

One hero wasn't enough. Now that you are here, I know you are powerful enough to reclaim the kingdom. But you will not be there alone. I know the freedom fighters are there, somewhere. You must find their leader, contact him and ask for their help. I will first give you a present to remember me by, for I doubt we might ever meet again. Then I will teach you a lesson. The before-last lesson we shall ever have together.

And as he rose, Doriro felt a great wave of strength flow through her veins. As she too sat up, Link presented her with an egg-like object that she immediately identified. The Ocarina of Time. As he handed the precious object to her, Doriro felt a shudder. The Ocarina was meant for the Hero of time. She was none such. Link needed it. To preserve his rank. But he just told her.

-" The legends also talk of another hero of time. One so great that she would easily save Hyrule and the rest of the dimensions. But soon, my help will be needed. For as you know. On this planet we have many talking animals. On every dimension lies an incarnation of pure energy.

I have gone to one planet its inhabitant's name Mobius. They all acclaim one great hero. They name him Sonic the Hedgehog. From what I hear, there is one great hero equally in every dimension. You must discover the anointed ones and awaken their powers. Once this is done, the demons may be destroyed."  
After he said this, they started the lesson. Link demonstrated the move they would be testing that day. It was the most ancient knowledge of the Hylians, named the Whirling blade. 

Soon, Doriro had mastered the Ancient Technique, and Link half-smiled.

-" It is time. Soon, we will have to warn the Freedom Fighters that the Hero of Time has reawakened."

And as they stood there, in the gentle caress of the moon's light, the resurrection started.

The Power surged through time itself as a strange black hooded figure stood at the entrance of the forest.

-" Doriro… He has found her…" He whispered " He found her!"

And as the stranger disappeared in the dark canopy, a promise was made.

Link and Doriro stayed under the clear-lit sky. The night air was fresh and beautifully colored.

-" Little One, I know not if we will ever meet again in these conditions, but I will make promise: I vow that after the War somehow, somewhere, somewhen, we will meet again."

Doriro stood there, feeling the energy fill her veins.

She felt sure that somewhen Link would find here again after the end of this war. 

Suddenly, Link seemed to stiffen.

-" Alas, I feel the gate to this paradise is about to be opened. The magical sealed I had apposed has been destroyed."

As he finished talking, something seemed to be disrupting the peaceful silence of the night.

A huge portal opened and a myriad of beasts and shadows swept over the mountain and the environing area. 

Darunia Ganon and Ruto came running out of the hut.

-"What's happening????" screeched the princess

-"The awakening is starting!" Bellowed Link in return

-" Is that a good thing?" Threw in Darunia as he wrestled with a dark spirit

-"It means were going to be saved!!"

-" Get Doriro out of here!!!!!!" Ganon swiftly acted; Leaping clear from a pack of monsters, swept the young Zora off of her feet and landed her somewhere close to the portal.

-"You must leave know young one!!"

-" I won't leave you all alone!! You can't fight the monsters all of you four!!!"

-"This was supposed to happen!! Find the Freedom Fighters!!!" That was the last word she heard from him that day, as a monster pounded him on the head and he fell with a dull thud to the ground.

Doriro had but a few seconds to reassemble her wits. She shrieked as her friends were outnumbered and fell under the great number of enemies.

She quickly leapt through the portal. A swirling vortex seemed to form around her.

She caught a glimpse of some kind of Chamber with the shapes of six round brass signs, and then she fainted.

She awakened in the room she had seen before, but she was in the middle of it.

Sitting in front of her was Rauru.

-" I thought you might wake up now. "

-" Have you… Done the same thing you had done to master Link?"

-" No. You were old enough to grasp the heritage that was yours. But know you must reclaim your land. I merely let you sleep for a while. You seemed very tired."

-" I have never felt so well in my entire life."

-"Which proved furthermore your aptitude to control your power. The monsters can't penetrate this sanctuary because of the power of the light I have bestowed upon it."

-"What am I to do know?"

-"Follow your instincts. You are to go to the Lost Woods, but you might find them somewhat changed…"  
–"You told me you hadn't made seven years pass!" She said furiously;

-" I didn't; the monsters had conquered Hyrule long before they dared attack the Pelsios. You also have been sleeping for more than a week."

She gasped.

-" How… How do I do to get to the Lost Woods without being sighted Rauru??"

-"Look into this sphere."

The globe blinked and showed an image. It was Lon Lon Ranch. It seemed to have been spared from the invasion. And standing there in the field was a beautiful, red horse.

-" Its Epona!"

-" Yes. The horse was once Link's. He talked to me before he was captured. He wanted you to his horse, and this."

He pulled something out from a chest, and sure enough, there was the Master Sword.

It had been rebuilt recently by the master craftsman, Biggoron.

Recently, he had proclaimed it his greatest work of art yet. He had been the one that had forged Link's greatest sword, and he had used the same techniques to forge an even greater one, this sword.

Doriro marveled at the great size of the sword, but also at the easiness with which she handled the formidable weapon. The hilt was studded with diamonds of all kind; The pommel was decorated with small reliefs in the shape of the Triforce. 

Rauru smiled as he saw her amazement at the great weapon.

Then he led her to a doorway and said.

-" Your destiny awaits. Tonight we fulfill the future."

Rauru put his arms up to the sun.

A large portal opened, giving on the Lon Lon Ranch.

She stepped in, and the same experience she had felt at the first time.

She landed in the prairie. As she turned to look, Epona came racing towards her. Obviously the beautiful stallion had smelt Link's smell on her tunic, and the horse nudged her with her snout. Doriro mounted the horse. As she kicked the spurs, Epona quickly started gaining speed; Doriro had seen that guards occupied the main gate; She kicked Epona towards the main walls that blocked marked the end of the ranch and the beginning of Hyrule prairie. Epona made a mighty leap, and soared high above the gate and into the rising sun.

Doriro rode with speed towards one objective before she headed towards the Lost Woods; She had to see what had happened to the Deku Tree. The old guardian of the forest had some kind of a symbiotic link with Link. She needed to talk to him to know if her old master was doing okay. She saw the stump leading towards the Kokiri, and shuddered at the thought of what might have happened to the forest; the spectacle filled her with surprise; nothing had changed; the forest had been somehow protected by the evil power around the area. The young Kokiri's confirmed that somehow Saria had managed to stop the monsters from invading the forest, but not the lost woods; She bought a couple of arrows and two red potions; You never knew. As she was exiting the Kokiri shop, something hit her on the back of the head.

She turned around and met face to face with something that looked like a small glittering firefly.

-" Haven't I seen you somewhere??"

The firefly turned out to be a fairy. But not just anyone of the fairies dwelling in the forest, with Kokiri or not. It was Navi, the guardian fairy of her old master.

-" What are you here for??" Asked Doriro

-" I was searching of a way to rescue Link; I believe it is my duty to join you, Doriro;"

Suddenly, something came to Doriro's mind. She used her knowledge of magic to talk with Rauru.

-" _Do you wish to ask me something, little one_?" The warm homely voice started talking in her mind

-"_ How is it that I am capable of breathing in water for such a long period?_"

-" _I believe the training Link bestowed upon you as well as the magic flux flowing through mount Pelsios somehow modified you DNA._"

Doriro closed the link with a goodbye. Navi was floating around, flying here and there.

-" So, what are we doing know??"

-" Getting you another Kokiri for starters."

-"HEY!! I am sticking around, no matter wha…MMMF!!!!"

Doriro had closed a bag over the young fairy. She hadn't wanted to do that, but she was scared for the tiny creature's life. She donated the bag to Mido, who started bragging on the second of his possession of two guardian fairies.

She headed quickly on Epona for the lost woods. The mushrooms and the beautiful plants flourished in this paradise; The woods were shadowy, because of the deep canopy blocking part of the sun's rays; The grass was even and smooth; Decaying trees were decorated with numerous moss and fungi. Doriro marveled at the green and yellow light that was floating about the meadow, as she speeded quickly through, disturbing momentarily the peaceful life of the forest; Many monsters prowled around in the dark, gloomy corners of the forest and the tree stumps.

After a few minutes roaming in the woods, she got the help from Skullkid, who guided her to the sacred meadow. Three Wolfos immediately assailed her; 

She pulled out the Master Sword and started circling her opponents; There eyes glittered in the faintly lit forest. She aimed a slash at the first Wolfos, and as it tried to duck, she performed a vertical swipe towards the ground; The wolf ducked it, and immediately retaliated with the blow. Jumping high, the young Zoran performed a whirling blade in thin air, and released the magical power as she hit the ground. The golden light seemed to fill the meadow as the enemies scampered off, wounded. The place lit up with the explosion of the bomb she threw at them. 

They exploded in a myriad of sparks; She paused a moment to catch her breath, and continued on through the woods. 

The trees were talking. They were trying to warn her about something. Spreading there branches, they tried to stop her from entering the area. Concentrating here energy on communicating her thoughts, she told them she knew what kind of danger she was in.

They let her pass, and she entered the corridor of leaves and flowers.

She trod on the leafy surface, leaving no trace of her travel. 

Flowers and branches lay forlorn on the ground. Even though she couldn't see it, she felt something incredibly evil filling the area.

Unsheathing here sword, she prepared for any possible foe. A strange mist seemed to start filling the area. Soon she could see nothing save for a strange iridescent light beaming its rays through the white fog.

She tried to use her lens of truth, but to no avail. She could see nothing except the same light, filling her whole view angle.

Suddenly, the blue light seemed to grow bigger and start heading in her direction.

It hit her in the matter of seconds.

'NAVI!!!'

'Hello.'

'What are you doing here???

'I had to do something. Link would have wanted me to come with you!'

Doriro thoughtfully paced around for a few minutes, and said

'I think their isn't much more choice, is there? And a guardian fairy could help me quite a bit.'

Navi started hovering around Doriro. She peered around, trying to find something with which to catch her bearings. She didn't even know what she was looking for. Rauru had not told her anything about what the actual gate resembled.

She pulled out her map and checked for the area she was in. Navi fluttered about, gazing around. She started turning around ecstatically.

'HEY!! I think I found that gate thing your looking for!'

'What??? Where is it?'

The young fairy flew to the place she had been flickering about a few minutes ago.

Sheik of the Sheikah stood on top of the desert colossus, facing the rising sun. Crows cackled overhead, as the creatures of the sands woke up. The Sheikah had handed down the mystical namesake, which was used to design someone destined for a glorious future.

The new Sheik scanned the broiling desert; the landscape shimmered in his vision because of the heat. Sheik wore an outer garment of white with a red sign outlined in tinted blue. The symbol of the Sheikah, a red staring eye, with something resembling a teardrop dripping from the main sign, a trio of triangles perched atop the main part of the sign.

Under this Sheik wore an all blue tunic, tightly strapped on the young Sheikah's body. Forearms were coated with bandages, for extra protection. Sheik's nude hands had bandages tied on their ends too. Sheik's long hair fell in strands over his startlingly blue eyes. A turban and the collar of the aforementioned outer garment hid the rest of Sheik's face. The young Sheikah saw the sun clearly blazing over the mountains surrounding the Spirit Temple. Kaepora Gaebora stood at his side.

Sheik had family on both sides of the most mysterious and noble races of Hyrule, the Gerudo and the Sheikah.

'How are you feeling young one? Ready to face the Gerudo training area?'

'Well… I have been training for this my whole life. I certainly hope this is going to pay off.'

Nabooru looked up to see her young pupil.

'Ahoy, Sheik! Are you going to stand up there the whole day, or are we actually going to see something happening???'

Sheik smiled and stood up. He was ready.


End file.
